Exemplary embodiments relate to, but are not limited to, the communications industry, content providers and in general for all applicable measurable information technologies controlling the flow of events.
In today's age, communications technology provides an infrastructure and capabilities to automate the exchange platform of information with clients and vendors. However, clients make take advantage of the infrastructure and overwhelm a recipient system.
Mechanisms are needed to control and process the flow of communications to help prevent a recipient system from being overwhelmed by the automated exchange of information.